


He Has a Home

by jwriter819



Series: The Untouchables [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Mafia AU, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwriter819/pseuds/jwriter819
Summary: “Tones, I keep telling you the kid needs to go to the family. We get away with a lot of things, but kidnapping? Come on.”“I didn’t kidnap him.” Rhodes scrubbed his hand down his face and Tony wasn’t at all concerned about how annoyed his friend was.“Tones, man come on. You know this isn’t right. He’s got a family. If they go to the police and they come to your house with feds what are you going to do?” Looking up with fire shooting from his eyes Tony glared at his friend.No one was taking Peter.What happened to May would not happen to him.He would make sure of it.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Untouchables [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038886
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the first whim of the series. I thought of the idea...and then I wrote it. ;) I hope everyone enjoys it.

“Tones, I keep telling you the kid needs to go to the family. We get away with a lot of things, but kidnapping? Come on.”

“I didn’t kidnap him.” Rhodes scrubbed his hand down his face and Tony wasn’t at all concerned about how annoyed his friend was. He didn’t have a toddler bed in his house now for nothing. Although he didn’t know why he needed it. The kid never slept in his room.

Never.

He could literally sing the kid to sleep and yet as soon as he left the room the boy would shriek bloody murder. Even in the dimly lit room, he could clearly see the boy reaching out for him with desperate grabby hands and fat tears. 

Which led to him inevitably dealing with a ninja baby in his bed. 

And he had the bruises to prove it.

“Are you even listening to me?” Tony rolled his eyes before glancing up lazily at his friend who doubled as his second in command. 

“What? You’re like a broken record. I heard you.” Leaning back in his office chair Tony glanced around the room. He could see the slow integration of Peter into his life scattered throughout the room. Normally, his home office was a picture of control and consistency. 

Now, it had a small fuzzy blanket from Peter’s naps. A pile of big lego blocks in the corner. And there were more sippy cups in the room than Tony knew they’d even bought.

There was no doubt about it. 

The prince had arrived. 

“Tones, man come on. You know this isn’t right. He’s got a family. If they go to the police and they come to your house with feds what are you going to do?” That got his attention. Looking up with fire shooting from his eyes Tony glared at his friend. 

No one was taking Peter. 

What happened to May would not happen to him.

He would make sure of it. 

“That won’t happen.”

“How do you know? You said she’s got a sister, right? Some of our guys are hearing rumblings.” Something inside of Tony hardened at that statement. 

“What have you heard?” 

“Not a lot,” Tony slammed his hand on the desk.

“What have you heard,” he growled. 

“There’s a rumor that the kid’s aunt and her husband are looking for him.” 

“He’s May’s son, not hers. She’ll get over it.” Tony pursed his lips and took a deep breath. 

“I get that Tones, but like this? Come on man. You know this will never work.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, and? Why should I care.”

“The lady, you know her sister? Well her husband is connected.” 

“Speak English.”

“The guy’s a cop, Tony.”

“Why are you just now telling me this,” he screamed. It was rare that he yelled at his best friend, but this was different.

“Because you’re too thick-headed to listen to me! I told you since day one this could cause trouble for us and you ignored me because you knew I was right.” Tony stood up in a huff. “Think about this man. Is that kid worth it to you?”

“He’s her son and that makes him important to me. So figure out how to fix this. I don’t want to hear about it again. Got it?”

“Tony, be reasonable.”

“I am! That boy is staying here. So make it happen!” He was about to unleash another tirade when he heard the door to his office open slightly. 

“Mr. Stark,” the timid voice called. 

“What? What part of if the door is closed you don’t open it?” The petite woman leaned into the room slightly. Tony felt his annoyance growing. He liked her mostly, but he figured that between him and Peter she would quit soon enough. Timid just wouldn’t work around here. Not with a temperamental three-year-old and a control driven Mob boss. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” Tony sighed before rubbing his eyes. 

“What is it, Selena?” The young woman winced before entering the room fully. 

“Prince won’t take a bath.” He shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Rhodes who looked just as confused as he did. 

“Why not?”

“He’s refusing. He says you must come or he will not.” Tony rolled his eyes. The kid went from well behaved to stubborn as a rock in a matter of days. 

He smirked at the thought...a literal prince. 

“Well make him.”

“I can’t, sir. Prince says he will not take a bath unless you give it to him.” 

“Are you serious right now? He’s three.” Without a word, Tony headed out of his office and toward the heart of the house near where he knew that Peter would be bathing. As soon as he opened the door to the large area, he found Peter sitting on the toilet in a pair of shorts with his arms crossed over his chest. His long curls flopped in his eyes. 

He smirked at the adorable sight before him. “What are you doing?” The boy’s shoulders stayed slumped but he was silent. “Selena says you won’t take a bath.” 

Peter’s little lips moved into a full pout and he shook his head definitively. “I not.” 

Tony looked at Peter whose face was smeared with something that was sticky enough to collect several snacks that he had throughout his day. There was no way the kid was getting in his bed without a bath. 

Gross.

“Ok,” he drew out, “why not?” Peter turned his head and gave Tony the most serious yet heartbreaking face the man had ever seen. 

“You say you gib me a baff.” The twinkling in Peter’s eyes became pronounced. 

“Selena will,” he started before Peter jumped off the toilet, threw himself to the ground, started yelling, and flailing his limbs. 

“Nooooooooo!” He screeched so loudly that Tony had to cover his ears. “No, no, no!” He watched the boy pitch a fit for a moment before his ears couldn’t take it anymore. Tony could deal with a lot of things, especially coming from this kid, but screaming at him wasn’t one of them. 

Reaching out he gripped Peter by the arms and set him on his feet. “Peter, stop screaming.” The boy stopped and glared up at Tony with an angry little pout with a wobbling lip. “What? Why are you crying?”

“You mean an’ you lie!”

“What are you talking about?”

“You not dere when I waked up and you not dere for lunch. Now, you not dere for baff.” He sniffed. “Like Mama!” Peter threw his hand out to push at Tony. “You leabing too!” Tony didn’t care how soft he looked or how dirty the little boy was at that moment. Those words were his entire childhood. There was no way that he could do that to Peter. He pulled the toddler into his arms and hugged him tight. 

“I’m not leaving Prince,” he said, kissing the boy’s hair. 

Peter dropped his head onto Tony’s shoulder. “Mama say dat too.” Tony could hear the sadness in the boy's voice. 

“I know, buddy.” 

“I miss Mama.” Tony kept Peter in his arms while the little boy cried for a few minutes. He could feel the dampness on his shoulder, but he didn’t care. Peter was much more important than the cleanliness of his suit. Eventually, Peter stopped crying, but Tony continued to bounce him gently since he knew the boy like that. “Will you gib me a baff?” Tony sighed and looked at the snotty child in his arms. He wasn’t sure what to say at first, but when he looked into Peter’s eyes...May’s eyes he couldn’t say no. Huffing he set the boy down and rolled up his sleeves. 

“Just tonight. Ok?” Peter nodded with a big smile. He started to tell him that he may not be back every night to give him a bath, but he didn’t get the chance. 

“Oh boy!” Peter had barely gotten the words out before he took off running out of the room. “Ms. ‘Lena muh Daddy’s gonna gib me a baff!!” Tony chuckled and looked around at the toys that Peter had scattered all over the bathroom. 

He was a daddy now. 

~/~

Tony knew that he should have been doing something that looked even a bit like work, but he couldn’t. Not when he had a three-year-old giggling and imitating R2D2. “Beep, boop,” Peter said before giggling. The boy turned his little body in circles and walked into the chair. “Ow, wait eeh oop,” he said before giggling again. 

The silence overtook the room briefly and Tony let himself get lost in the items that were on his tablet. He really needed to figure out what their next move was. The Acolytes wanted his territory and he wasn’t about to give that up. He needed to find a solution to his problem and he needed to figure it out now. He let himself get lost in the hundreds of documents before he realized that the beeping had stopped. 

“Prince?” Tony frowned, the kid was a noisy little booger and now he was gone. “Prince,” he called louder. A faint giggle led him toward the restroom that sat inside of his office. As soon as he saw the boy he didn’t know what to do.

In the time that Tony had gone through his work, Peter had managed to pull out Tony’s shaving cream, climb up on the counter, and smear it all over the mirror. The little boy was also covered in it. 

He'd gotten Peter to avoid having an accident only for the boy to do this an hour later.

Toddlers.

“What are you doing?” He could see Peter’s little shoulders hunch in surprise before he slowly turned to face Tony with the most mischievous yet adorable smile. It looked like all of Peter's willpower to not burst into giggles. And Tony fell for it. All annoyance went out the window and he laid eyes on that little face. 

“I playing, Daddy.” 

“Oh, you’re playing, huh,” he said with a playful smile. Peter bobbed his head up and down.

“I find snow! See?” He held up his shaving cream filled palms. 

“Yeah, buddy, you sure did.” Peter grinned a wide-mouthed grin and clapped his hands. 

“‘Dis smell like ‘ou.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“It does and now the whole bathroom will too.” Peter nodded.

“‘Dat good snow.” Tony snorted and the ball of cuteness in front of him. He wanted to pull the boy close to him and smother him with kisses, but he had already shaven for the day. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Peter made a face that Tony should have recognized, but he didn’t. In a moment’s time, Tony had a glob of shaving cream covering his cheek. When he opened his eyes, the three-year-old was giggling openly. He wasn't even trying to hide it the little stinker. 

“We match now.” At that moment Tony made an executive decision. Peter would only be three for a little while. 

His work could wait.

Reaching out he grabbed the giggle box and started blowing kisses on the boy’s cheek. Peter squealed and kicked his legs while trying to shield himself from Tony’s tickles. 

~/~

A few hours later, found Tony back in his office with a sleeping toddler on his chest. Between the midday bath and the war over lunch, Peter had worn himself out fairly early. Which was fine with Tony. The kid could be exhausting. 

He still loved him though. 

Peter was a piece of May that Tony could have forever. A smile passed his face when he thought about the woman who’d knocked him off his feet. She had a smile that lit up the room and a laugh that stopped him in his tracks whenever he heard it. What he loved most about her though, was that she didn’t care who he was or who his family were. She wasn’t wrapped up in the Stark Family stigma. She loved Tony for Tony and he loved every bit of her for it. 

They were young and in love. When he looked down at Peter, he couldn’t believe that he and May hadn’t had kids together. If Peter had this much of her with his DNA, he could only imagine how much of May could have been in another kid. 

“Tones,” Rhodes said in a hushed whisper from his place at the mouth of the door. “You have a visitor.” Turning to look at his friend he tried to gauge the situation. If it was dangerous then his friend would have pulled his weapon. No this was more of a nuisance. Tony heard a loud commotion toward the front of the building. Peter whined in his sleep so Tony quickly covered his ears in hopes that the boy would stay asleep. 

“What was that?” 

“This is what I was talking about,” Rhodey said. “We have a problem that needs to be addressed.”

“So solve it.” The darker-skinned man nudged his head in the direction of the security screens and sat in front of Tony. 

“I’m afraid it’s not that easy.” Rhodes zoomed in on one area where a short brown-haired woman was screeching at Happy, Tony’s driver.

“What does she want?” Rhodes pushed some buttons on the computer in front of them and the headset in Happy’s ear started to play through the room. 

“Take me to Stark!”

“Ma’am, calm down. You’re making a scene.” 

“I’m making a scene? Imagine what I’ll do in ten minutes.” The audio cut out briefly as her volume rose, but the word that Tony never wanted to hear pierced through the audio as clear as day. 

Kidnapping.

He couldn’t let her make a scene. Thankfully, his friend knew him better than he did. In a matter of seconds, the situation had been neutralized. Rhodes had dispatched several armed men to quickly pulled the woman into a small room where she was met by Maria Hill, one of their best. 

From the security camera, Tony watched the angry woman glare, but he could also see the fear resonating in her eyes. 

Just what he wanted. 

With a smirk, he waited for Hill to start.

“What is it that you want, miss uh, I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name,” Hill said cooly.

“It’s Fitzpatrick. Mary Fitzpatrick.” The woman leveled another fiery glare at Hill. “And I want my nephew. I know that psycho Tony stole him.” 

Rhodes sent a knowing look toward Tony before looking back at the monitor. “And why do you think that?”

“I don’t have to think, lady, ok? I told my sister to stay away from him, but would she listen? No, of course not! She was with him for years! Finally, she breaks up with him and goes and meets some guy; a normal guy. Not some killer and they have a great time. You know what happened? Tony’s goons ruined it. They threatened him and beat him up good. So there’s my sister pregnant and alone, because of him.” Mary stopped to brush a tear from her eye. “I finally thought she was over him, but no, I see his goons still around so I know he is too. Now my sister’s dead and my nephew’s gone. I want him back and Stark better give him to me now!” Hill opened her mouth to speak, but Mary shook her head. “I want my nephew back and if I don’t get it then I’m gonna go to the police and the newspapers until I do.” 

Tony knew he didn’t have to say a word. Hill was good and that’s why he chose her. He and Rhodes watched on waiting to see the situation unfold. 

“So you think barging into a highly secured building to confront a psycho as you put it, correct?” 

“Yeah.”

“Well, let’s talk about odds. You think the odds are that he has your nephew, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re confident that your nephew isn’t any other place? Not with CPS or with another relative?”

“That bastard has him! I know it!” No one can find him and no one has seen him. Not the police, not his teacher at school, not even the ladies in the building you used to watch him. So you tell whoever you need to, that if I don’t get my nephew back, I’m gonna come back with the Channel 12 news.” Tony gestured for the tv to be cut off. As soon as it was he leaned back in his chair and sighed. Peter started to move subtly in his sleep and Tony gently rubbed his back before coaxing the boy back into his nap. Rhodes was talking to him, but Tony didn’t care. 

He knew exactly what he was about to do.

Peter was his son and he had a home. If anyone didn’t understand that, well then he’d just have to offer a metal incentive. 

“Bring me the Widow Maker.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony fought a smile on his face while he was looking down at the toddler who he was currently dressing. The little boy was sitting on Tony’s dresser looking around with wide eyes. This was their first morning in Tony’s recently renovated penthouse. Due to increased police presence, he had moved them from his normal house to the penthouse that he owned across the city.
> 
> It was off-grid and very private. No one knew that he lived here and he liked that. It was safer for them. Unfortunately, things had really kicked into gear and now he was afraid that at any moment the police would barge in demanding that Peter go with them.
> 
> He couldn’t let that happen so he had to take any and all precautions he could. More than anything, he needed to change Peter’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of this story. I think most of these will be one-shots but on occasion, you may see a short multi-chapter.

Tony fought a smile on his face while he was looking down at the toddler who he was currently dressing. The little boy was sitting on Tony’s dresser looking around with wide eyes. This was their first morning in Tony’s recently renovated penthouse. Due to increased police presence, he had moved them from his normal house to the penthouse that he owned across the city.

It was off-grid and very private. No one knew that he lived here and he liked that. It was safer for them. Especially with all the press that Mary and her husband were generating. Since she’d rushed into one of his buildings accusing him of kidnapping the police has been breathing down his neck. Unfortunately, things had really kicked into gear and now he was afraid that at any moment the police would barge in demanding that Peter go with them.

He couldn’t let that happen so he had to take any and all precautions he could. His first step was relocating them, next he increased security, and lastly, he needed to change Peter’s name. 

He looked Peter in the eyes as he helped the boy put his arm through the sleeve. “Now, tell Daddy what your name is.” Peter stuck out his bottom lip and turned his head slightly in thought. 

“I Peter,” he said. Tony nodded before helping the boy with his other arm.

“That’s Daddy’s name for you. What’s everyone else’s name?” 

“Uh I don’t ‘member.” Tony tried to hide his annoyance at the little guy, but he was tired of this same routine almost every morning for the last week.

“What does Daddy call you when he’s around his friends?”

“Oh! Prince. I Prince, right?”

“Yes, you’re Prince.” He held his hand out for Peter to give him a high five to which the little boy happily did. He offered Tony a wide smile and bounced a bit. 

“I smart, Daddy.”

“You sure are buddy!” Tony gripped Peter and stood him up so that he could put a pair of shorts on his boy. Peter leaned forward on his shoulders to balance as he put each leg through the holes. 

“So what do you do if your teacher calls you Peter?” 

“I say dat not my name. I Prince.” Tony nodded with a smile. 

“Why?”

“Cause I Prince. Only Daddy call me Peter. Dat his special name. It’s a secret.” With a relieved smile Tony gripped Peter around his waist and let him fall sideways against him. Peter squealed happily. 

He dropped Peter down on his massive bed and let the boy bounce. The toddler instantly popped up with a smile and started to jump on the bed. He let the boy entertain himself while he went through his phone for updates from Rhodes and Happy. It looked like things were moving favorably. The penthouse security was up and had run with no problems last night. The police had yet to raid his house, but he was confident that in a matter of days it wouldn’t matter anyway.

“Tones?”

“Back here Platypus,” he called. Moments later, his best friend and lieutenant appeared. He was wearing a tight-fitting polo and a neatly pressed pair of slacks. “What do you have for me?”

“Little ears?”

“Oh, that good, huh?” Rhodes pursed his lips and Tony smiled at him before looking over at his son. “Hey bud, look who’s here.” Peter didn’t lookup. “Peter?” Still nothing. Tony rolled his eyes. “I found cookies.” Peter’s dropped his toy and looked up at Tony full of excitement.

“Cookies?” Tony made a face while Rhodes snorted.

“Toddlers. Can you say hi?” 

“I want a cookie,” the little boy pouted. 

“If you’re good you can have a cookie in a bit.” Peter offered him a side-eyed glance. Tony couldn’t help but laugh at his son’s skeptical look. “I will if you’re a good boy. What? I will.” 

“I think he sees your game, Tones.” He glared at his friend before moving towards his toddler. Tony plucked Peter off the bed before walking him back into his own newly decorated room. He set Peter on the floor next to the pile of toys that the boy had pilfered from the other house.

Peter looked up at Tony with wide eyes. “We play now?”

Tony shook his head. “Daddy’s gonna work a bit, but you play ok? I even got you something special for my big boy.” It didn’t matter because as soon as Peter laid eyes on the giant race track he could care less about Tony. Tony smirked, he knew having that thing overnighted would be one of his best ideas ever.

Suck it Happy.

He pulled the door mostly closed as he and Rhodes made their way down the hall to his home office. He didn’t wait for the door to close before he asked his friend the question that was burning on his mind. 

“What’s the status of the Widow Maker?” 

“We’re all set.”

“What’s the plan?” 

“I’ll give you the call and pick you up.” 

“That’s it? No details?”

“She doesn’t give any and I didn’t ask. You know how she operates.” Leaning back in his chair he nodded. That was true. He knew her work and that’s why he kept her on the payroll. “I know you’re a control freak, but don’t worry. I’ve got you. By the end of the week, you and Prince will be safe.” 

~/~ 

Tony found himself in an anxious mood. It wasn’t something that he experienced often, but since he’d brought the sweetest toddler in the world home he’d been experiencing it more. 

Was Peter safe? 

Was he happy? 

Was someone going to take him?  
Thoughts of paranoia constantly flooded through his mind. At least until his little guy would come and ask for a hug or snuggle up next to him. In those moments he couldn’t think of anything other than how much he loved his boy. 

“Daddy?”

“Yeah buddy?” Peter was laying on his back with his feet propped up in the air while he played with his toes. He’d just gotten out of the bath and the little boy was full of time stalling questions.

“When I grow big will I be like ‘ou?”

“What do you mean?”

“Am I gunna hab people to boss?” Tony smiled at the little creature before brushing his hair out of his face.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Oh. I wanna be nice, not mean.”

“I’m mean?” Peter nodded his head pronounced.

“‘Ou yell lots.” He let his legs drop and Tony quickly pulled the blankets up before he could protest. The little boy yawned. “Mama say muh daddy loud and uh big boss.” Tony stilled at that. 

What?

“What did your mama say about your daddy?” 

“She say dat he nice and sweet but nobody know. ‘Cause he hide it.” He felt his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Did she tell you who your daddy was?” Of course, at that moment the little boy fell asleep. “Peter? Come on, Peter,” he hissed before sighing. 

He’d just have to wait. 

~/~

An hour or so later, Tony got the message he’d been waiting for. Hill was coming up to watch Peter because the Widow Maker was in place. 

With no remorse he let Happy drive him across town at a speed that rivaled one of a Nascar driver. Tony leaned back and let the moment consume him. After almost a month of turmoil, he wanted this to be over. 

Peter was his and no one should question that. 

When he walked into the dimly lit area he wasn’t surprised to see Mary Fitzpatrick and Ben Parker blindfolded and gagged while on their knees. He was surprised to see another man. He wasn’t sure who he was, but Rhodes was there to assist. 

“The other guy is Richard Parker, Ben’s brother. You remember him, right? He’s the one you had us do a number on a while back for making her cry,” Rhodes said in a hushed whisper. “He thinks he’s the kid’s father.” Tony nodded. “Want us to proceed?” Careful not to speak, Tony nodded. 

He watched from the distance while blaring alarms and flashing lights were thrown around the area. Just when they would think that it would stop it would start up again. The three adults were woefully disoriented and by the end, they were sobbing.

One of the Widow Maker’s attendants removed the gags from the trio’s mouths. And as soon as they were off the woman was frantic. Mary screamed, “What do you want from us?”

“Nothing,” the Widow Maker said cooly. 

“Nothing? Then why us? What did we do,” the burly man asked panting heavily. 

“This is how this will go. I’m going to shoot you each in the heads and leave your bodies in a place where no one will ever find you.” Before the words came out there were gasps and screams. Tony wasn’t moved by the display, but he was more proud that no one else was either. “You three having been making waves recently and today that stops.” 

Ben was gasping harshly and looking around even though he was blindfolded. “What kind of waves? We haven’t done anything!” 

“This is about the boy, isn’t it?” Tony watched the slender man’s shoulders sag. He looked just as annoying and smug as Tony had ever seen him. “He’s a baby you know. Stark took him and you want us to shut up about it. Well, we’re not going to. He stole that boy and we want him back!”

“What makes you think that Stark has him, Richard? What makes you think that he’s still alive?” Mary gasped with horror and she started to wail.

“No! Not him too!” She screamed out again. “What did they do? What did they do? He was a baby. An innocent baby!” 

“Innocence doesn’t matter,” the Widow Maker said. “If he was smart, he would have stayed hidden.” Again Mary screamed. 

“So you’re saying he’s dead,” Ben said. 

“Courtesy of Richard here,” the Widow Maker said. 

Richard let out a pained gasp. “What? What are you talking about? I didn’t have anything to do with that.” 

“You shouldn’t make enemies in high places, Richard,” the Widow Maker said. Without missing a beat she pulled out her gun and shot him in the head. 

“Rich? Richie!” Ben frantically tried to move toward his brother but was stopped by a firm hand. Mary was crying so hard that she was shaking and Ben looked shattered. He cried silent tears as they streamed down his face.

“Who’s next,” the Widow Maker asked cooly. Tony had to admit that he was in awe of how in control she was. 

“Please,” Ben gasped out, “Please! We thought it was Stark, but it’s not. We didn't mean to bring attention to you." 

Mary nodded, "Please, we don't care who you are we just wanted to know where he was! Just please let us go. We promise! Please let us go and we won’t say anything!” 

“No can do.” The Widow Maker gently placed her gun against Mary's temple while one of the attendants did the same to Ben. Mary screamed violently while Ben openly sobbed. “I’m going to give you one chance. Take the posters down and stop talking to the media. The boy is dead. If you don’t there is not a question of if, but when I will find you.” Both of them nodded frantically. “121 Meadow Lane.” They winced and started to cry harder. “I know where you live and I will kill you and I will kill everyone close to you. Consider this your one gift. Next time, I won’t be so nice.” 

Just like that they were roughly pulled to their feet and taken away. Tony and Rhodes moved toward the back of the warehouse before they were greeted by the Widow Maker. She offered a curt nod before disappearing into the shadows. 

"What a night," Rhodes said. 

Tony nodded before looking around quickly. It was very dark and they were hidden in the shadows. He felt confident that no one was around. “Richard guy? That was low even for you.” The smaller man smirked at the statement. “I mean it’s brilliant, but you know also a bit of overkill," Tony said. 

“Hey, he was a great scapegoat. Besides, I always hated him. He acted like he was better than her. Like he was some big shot ‘cause he was a scientist. Nurses are important too. Loser. Plus, it wasn’t my idea.”

“Oh?”

“Nope. He’s on her list of jobs for whatever reason so just killed two birds with one stone.” Rhodes looked up at Tony. “So you satisfied now?”

“I will be when the feds stop knocking on my door looking for him.” Rhodes snorted.

“Time will tell.”

~/~ 

The next night, Tony found himself covered with a very clingy toddler. Peter was grumpy and didn’t want to move from Tony’s side which honestly Tony was fine with. He didn’t mind it one bit. After the events from the night before, he had laid low and stayed in the house with him and Peter enjoying each other. They mostly played and the little boy helped him make lunch. It was sometime around late afternoon that Peter became a bit grouchy and he would whine and cry if Tony tried to put him down or leave him. 

For whatever reason, it was so bad that he even had to use the restroom with a grumpy toddler on his hip. It wasn’t easy, but it was better than having the kid screaming and kicking at the door. 

Peter was laying on Tony’s chest sucking on his thumb while Tony rubbed his hair. “You want to tell me what’s wrong?” The boy huffed. “Come on, I’m right here.”

“I jus’ wan’ ‘ou.” Tony’s heart melted at the statement. 

“I’m right here, buddy. You know that.”

“I scared,” he said, burying his face into Tony's chest. 

“Why?”

“Mama leab and you do too.”

“I’m not gonna leave you, Peter. You know that.” Peter shook his head. 

“Dey say it on duh TB!” 

“What did they say?”

“That I gone and Mama gone too.” Tony narrowed his eyes. “I see it! I gotta leab,” Peter offered a distressed whine. 

“Where? When did you see it?” Frowning he reached for his phone and scrolled through news stories. Sure enough, there were updated articles everywhere saying that the missing boy had been found dead. Both Ben and May had retracted their statements and thanked everyone for their help. He had someone ‘leak’ several pictures of ‘Peter’ nearby from where May’s body was found. He guessed if the press were taking it as a real story then the pictures had been Photoshopped very well. “Oh buddy, this isn’t you.”

Peter looked up at him hopefully. “It not?”

“Nope. That’s pretend Peter. You’re real Peter.” Tony laughed when Peter’s face didn’t show an ounce of understanding. “Remember how I told you that when I became your Daddy you got a new name?” Peter nodded.

“I Prince.”

“Right, and this is Peter.” The little boy’s mouth went into an ‘o’. 

“So Daddy not leabing and I stay wiff ‘ou?” 

“Yep. You’re not leaving and I’m not leaving. We’re staying together.” Peter beamed up at him.

“Oh boy! Dat great! I just lub you!” Peter flopped himself happily against Tony’s chest and held on for dear life.

“I just love you too, my Prince.” 

“You da king and I’m da prince.” Tony smiled and placed a kiss on Peter’s head.

“That’s right buddy.” That was how Tony and Peter spent the rest of the night. In each other’s arms enjoying being a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd....I do have another part already written which I keep hinting at, so keep your eyes peeled and subscribe to the series. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Next up...the other untouchable.


End file.
